Harmony
by BaMbY666
Summary: It's been 25 years since graduation, and Elena's married... too Matt. Oh and they have a teenage daughter, Harmony. After living in Atlanta since graduation, Matt and Elena feel it's time to go back to Mystic Falls to show Harmony her family's history. little do they know, that they're not the only ones going back home...
1. Welcome Back

**HPOV**

"Harmony! Get up now." my mother called from downstairs. "It's your first day at your new school and you will not be late."

"God, I'm already dressed mum." I said as I rushed down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie." dad kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey." I smiled at him as I continued to walk into the kitchen. I sat at the dinning table and took a bite of my plain wholemeal toast.

Mum came up to me, huge smile plastered on her face. "I have a present for you." she sang.

I put my toast down. "Cool." I said as she handed we the wrapped gift. I ripped the paper off to reveal a diary. "Thanks mum." I tried to sound as grateful as possible.

Dad walked in and I looked at him, pleading for help with my eyes. But he just gave me his there's-no-way-I-can-get-you-out-of-this-one smiles.

"When I was in high school I wrote all of my deepest thoughts in a journal, and so I thought that maybe you could do the same." mum smiled. "So do you like it?"

I stood up. "I love it." I said as I gave her a hug. "Well I'm off to school." I said as I threw my toast in the bin and grabbed my bag.

"Dressed like that?" mum asked, shocked.

I looked down at my ripped stockings, black ankle boots, and a black dress with little pink and purple roses and lime green leaves, black cardigan, and my blonde hair slightly teased and down. "Yeah." I shrugged before turning around and heading for the door.

"Harmony, don't forget that your uncle will be picking you up after school." mum called as I closed the door behind me.

**EPOV**

"Matt, are you sure it was a good idea coming back?" I asked my husband.

"It's the best thing for her." he smiled as he held my waist. "Plus you needed to come back. I can tell you miss him." he raised a cocky eyebrow.

"Stefan is a vampire, there's no future for me in the relationship." I told him. "He only opened my eyes to love, which led me back to you." I kissed him.

"As long as it stays that way, 'cause there's no way I'll go down without a fight." he laughed.

"Well hopefully he'll stay away from Mystic Falls until she graduates." I sighed. "I can't see her heart break like mine."

**HPOV**

_Dear diary,_

_At least that's how I think you start these things. Well anyway, my name is Harmony Gilbert. Well I didn't really like the sound of Harmony Donovan (which is my dad's last name), so I changed it. But my parents, Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert, are married so technically my mums name is Elena Donovan._

_So anyway there's the thing. We just moved to this town where my mum and dad grew up. It's called Mystic Falls. Apparently they missed the place. Well anyway now I have to start at a stupid new school, with a bunch of weird kids that will stare and point at me because I'm not from around here. We lived in Atlanta my whole life, and that's also where my nonexistent friends live… I don't really like bitchy show-offs, and that was the entire population of my school. And I have no doubt this school will be the same._

_Well my mum gave me this diary. She said it was so I could write like her, but I know it was so I could write my thoughts and she can read them, so I won't be hiding this in an obvious spot._

_Anyway I have to get to class soon, so catch ya! xx_

I sat under a tree. I slipped my book into my bag and plugged my earphones in. As I sat and watched all the students gather up into their secluded groups of friends.

I sighed. Feeling the loneliness push in on me. _I guess the saying 'Me, myself and I' is all I need to say to explain my high school years._

"God. Sarra stop perving on all of my friends." this boy snapped at a girl who was rolling her eyes at him. He was tall and fair skinned. He had black hair and from what I could see, green eyes. He was absolutely hot, and absolutely out of bounds. I never get involved with boys.

"I'm not perving!" she told him. She wasn't as tall as him, but she also had black hair and green eyes. But her skin was a little more tanned then his. The moment I saw them, I knew they were twins.

The school bell rang before they could kill each other, so I headed straight for my first class. English. As I walked through the halls I kept my headphones in, but my music was off. I always pretend I can't hear or see people, just so I don't see them starring or talking about me.

As soon as I walked into the class, my eyes lock onto a desk close to the window and at the back of the room. I rushed over to it casually and placed my bag onto the seat next to the one I sat on. There is no way I'm sitting next to a complete stranger.

"Hey." suddenly the guy from outside was sitting next to me, and my bag was placed next to my feet. He smiled, showing a perfect row of straight white teeth. "I'm Jack."

I allowed a slight smile to form on my lips. "I'm Harmony." I told him before looking away and staring out the window.

"I know who you are." he laughed quietly. "We don't get many new kids, especially ones that look like you." I went on high alert straight away, trying to cover myself, thinking he meant I was weird looking. "No, I mean, well… you're… you know… hot."

I looked at him and saw he was nervous. I smiled, and I mean I gave him a proper smile. "Thanks you're not too bad yourself."

**SPOV**

"So, brother, when were you going to tell me about your trip back to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked as he sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

"I wasn't." I told him. "I guess I assumed you'd follow me anyway, so why tell you where we're going."

"So you wanted to surprise me? Aren't you just friendly all of a sudden." he looked at me, curious as to what I'm up to. "So are you going to school?" he asked.

"Not today." I said as I headed upstairs. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Don't go stealing hearts." he called, and that's all it took. I knew he knew about Elena.

**HPOV**

"You can sit with me if you want?" Jack said as we left chemistry. So far I had English, history and chemistry with him. I had free period second, and that was the only time Jack hadn't been by my side.

"Sit where?" I asked, completely confused.

"At the lunch table." he laughed. "You really don't know how to talk to people."

"I already told you, I've never, ever had a friend." I shrugged as I followed him to his table.

He led me outside and to a table where there were _a lot_ of people. There were mostly guys, and I could tell instantly that Jack was on the football team.

"So you wanna sit with us?" he grinned.

"You mean, do I want to sit with the coolest guys in school and the girls who wish they could be noticed by those same boys, who just so happen to be on the football team?" I asked looking at him as if he was suddenly some strange person I've never met.

"Well yeah. Come on, you didn't know I was on the team?" he asked, noticing I was unimpressed.

"What, am I suppose to read your mind?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

He shrugged. "I just thought you knew." he said before giving me a flirtatious look over.

I rolled my eyes. "Good bye jack." I called as I began to walk away.

But he didn't give up. He followed me, trying to apologise. "Look, I'm sorry. I just thought you'd think I was a jerk if I told you. I was going to until you told me you never really liked the idea of being friends with someone like that."

I stopped. "Fine." I sighed. "If you promise you won't be a self centred jerk, then I'll sit with you." I told him.

"Deal." he smiled as we turned back and walked over to the table.

**EPOV**

I sat in the office at home trying to work, when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." I called as I rushed to the door. I opened it and found the most unexpected person standing there. "Stefan?"

He looked me with the kindest smile. "Hi Elena."

**So hope you're enjoying so far… even though there's not much :P**

**Well don't forget to review**

**Love you all xox**

**BaMbY**


	2. Friends, Old and New

**EPOV**

"Can I come in?" Stefan asked as he stood awkwardly waiting outside.

I shook myself with embarrassment. "Of course, how could I forget? Please. Come in." I smiled.

He let a breath of relief out, and took a step in. "Thank you."

"Well, how have you been?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

He shrugged. "Not much has changed since I left."

"I can tell." I laughed. "Tea?" I asked. He shook his head, so I continued. "You don't look any different since the last time I saw you. You haven't aged a day." I grinned.

"You still look as beautiful as ever." he said so casually.

I blushed. "Considering I'm no longer that seventeen year old teenaged girl anymore, then I'll take that compliment and keep it forever." I laughed.

As I finished making my tea we stayed in silence. But sure enough Stefan broke the quiet. "How long has it been?" he asked, even though he knew exactly how long it had been.

"About twenty five years." I shrugged. "Yep, I'm now a forty two year old married mother." I sighed, but shrugged it off. "But I love my family." I smiled.

Suddenly I realised what I had said.

"You're a mother?" Stefan asked, completely shocked.

"Stefan, please." I began. "She doesn't know about the super natural, and I want to keep it like that."

"Why didn't you tell her about vampires?" he asked. "I mean, both you and Matt know about them. So why keep her from the truth?"

"Because I don't want her heart to get broken. I don't want her to follow the same fairytales I did." I told him. "She's only a child. _I _was only a child. We don't need her to land in the same dangers as we all did back at school."

"That's only because you look like Katherine." he tried to explain.

"No. It's because people and vampires don't get along." I said as I rose from my seat. "Now please do excuse me but I'm going out soon."

He stood. "I understand. I'm sorry for any troubles." he said before heading for the door.

I sighed and rushed after him. "Stefan, I'm sorry." I told him. "I just don't want to loose my baby girl."

He smiled. "I know." he said simply before leaving without another word.

**HPOV**

"Oh, hey." Sarra, Jacks sister came over to us as we sat in maths. "I'm Sarra." she offered me her hand.

I shook it politely. "I'm Harmony."

"I know." she said as she sat on my right, to my left was Jack. "It's been a whole day, I basically know everything about you." she smiled friendly.

I quickly turned to jack, and gave him a pleading look telling him I needed help. He knew exactly what I meant as soon as I locked eyes with his.

"Sarra don't you have 'friends' to be annoying. I mean, its Harmony's first day. Do you really want to scare her off?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You only want me to go because you want her all to yourself." then she turned to me. "You know as soon as I saw you sitting with him at lunch, I knew he had the hots for you." she laughed. "Poor you."

Before Jack could snap at her, the teacher walked in and started the class. I was always really good at maths, so I finished the work we were given in half an hour.

"Well." the teacher smiled, pleased with my work. "I guess you can have study time. I didn't expect anyone to finish the questions so fast." she laughed before walking back to her desk.

So I just sat there reading my favourite book _Entangled_. Just as I was getting into the book Jack elbowed me gently and passed me a note.

_Hey, so you need a lift home?_

I smiled.

_No, my uncles picking me up. But maybe tomorrow?_

I passed the note back to him. Through the corner of my eye I saw his eyes go wide as if he was surprised I agreed, and then he smiled.

_Deal. So what are you doing tonight?_

I frowned, thinking if I had anything planned. But then I shrugged, realising that even if I did have somewhere to be, I'd rather hang with my new friend.

_I think I might do the usual… miss dinner because my parents can't cook, and rush to bed where I'll sleep until it's time to go to school._

He looked at the note and tried not to laugh. Then he scribbled something down before quickly passing it back.

_Why don't I pick you up at say… six, and then we can go to a party at the falls?_

I thought about it for a moment. It would be the first party I've ever been to, well at least one where I'll actually socialise. So it sounded like the best idea ever. But would my mum allow it?

_How about this. You come over at six, and then tell my mum about the party? That way she won't spoil our plans, and she can see what a great friend I have._

He read the note then turned to me with a huge smile on his face.

**EPOV**

"Elena!" Bonnie squealed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Bonnie." I squeezed back. "It's been too long." I said as we pulled back.

"Well, only three months." she laughed as we walked into her lounge room. "So, how are you settling in?"

"Well it _was_ going well." I began. "Up until the time when I opened my front door to find Stefan standing there."

"Oh." she said, sounding as flustered as I felt. "How did he know?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he heard that we decided not to sell the house. I mean its been the family's for as long as it's been standing. He might have just guessed it was me moving into it."

"But how did he know about the house in the first place?" she asked, not agreeing with my thoughts.

"I don't know. But that's not the worse thing." I sighed, knowing I made a huge mistake. "I may have told him about Harmony."

"What!"

"I know, but it just slipped." I sighed again, burying my face in my hands. "I still feel as if I can tell him anything."

"Well of course you do. You love him." she shrugged.

I lifted my face slightly and looked at her. "Bonnie I'm happily married, and in love with Matt." I reminded her.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes I know that. But you also love Stefan, or at least the thought of what you could have had. Don't get me wrong, you're happy, I know that, but… well you know what happened." she was too afraid to say the words we both knew she was thinking about.

"Yes I know. And so does Matt. But Harmony knows nothing about vampires or my past, so all I want is for you to try and not use any of your hocus pocus tonight when you come over." I ask.

"Fine." she smiles. "You have my word."

**HPOV**

"I'll see you tomorrow Harmony." Sarra called as she rushed to cheerleading practise.

That left Jack and me.

"So, how was your first day at Mystic Falls high?" he grinned, knowing the answer because he was there for most of the day.

"Different. I admit it's nothing like Atlanta." I smiled as we walked to the parking lot.

"Is it better or worse?" he asked, raising a curious eye brow while still grinning.

"Better." I said, just as I saw my uncle's car. I headed for it and Jack followed.

"So are you still up for the party?" he asked, realising I'm about to leave.

"Of course." I smiled, hugging my books to my chest. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Come on Harm." my uncle called from inside his car.

I rolled my eyes. "Wait up, jeez." then I turned back to Jack. "I'll see you later." I smiled before getting into the car.

**Well there you go, another chapter done and gone :D**

**Anyway I hope you enjoyed :):)**

**Don't forget to review, and hey why not tell me what you think about Harmony, Jack, and Sarra?**

**Love and miss you all xox**

**BaMbY**


End file.
